A Series Of Unfortunate Events: The Next Step
by littlemissroro
Summary: Ever wondered what happened to the Baudelaire oprhans? Did they ever return back to land safely, or did they meet their doom? Where did they go? Who did they meet? Would we ever see them again? Find out here...
1. An Unfortunate Boat Ride

**Violet Baudelaire moved the hair that was covering her face because of the wind that was blowing so violently against her, Klaus, Sunny and little Beatrice. She turned her head around to them and smiled at them, she had to make sure that everything would be alright. And their luck was going to change around and their lives would, hopefully, be different from what it had been. **

**She turned her head back towards the sea, and continually looked forward, hoping to see a ship, some land, or any form of life that could help her and her siblings. She would never forget the promise that her parents gave to her, shortly before they suffered their terrible fate. She was to protect them from harms way. To make sure that she would look after them no matter what would happen. She was going to keep her promise, even if it was the last thing that she would ever do as a sister and as a daughter. **

**She was concerned about the wind and how it was growing more and more violent as every minute went by. The boat that her and her siblings had built was strong, but she did not know if it would be strong enough to withhold the force of the wind if it became worse. **

**Violet tied her hair up like she usually did when she needed to think more clearly. She wanted to be prepare for the worse, if, it was going to happen. She would give up her own life in order to save her siblings, they were there for her when her parents had been killed, she had spent every single day with them trying not to remember what had happened to them. They were so important to her and nothing could be closer than that. After all that they had been through, after all they had seen, accomplished, failed and learnt. She didn't want to have to lose them now. She couldn't handle it. **

**"mmmm" Violet turned around and saw Sunny was shivering. She wasn't surprise she given up her last blanket to Beatrice so she could stay warm. Good old Sunny, she was always thinking of others, they all look out for other people even though sometimes things did not work out the way they wanted it too. She took off the blanket that she had around herself and moved carefully over to Sunny and put the blanket on top of her to make sure that she would get warmer. Violet sighed, she didn't want to complain but she believed that this was not the life that she and her siblings should not have lived in. It should not have been how Beatrice was born into.**

**She wanted so many things out of her life, in reality, she might be able to do these things once they had reached land. But what would happen to them once they had reached land, would they be arrested? Would they be sent anyway back to sea? All different thoughts went through her head. She did not want anything bad to happen. She didn't think that they deserve it, any of things that had happened in their lives. It was the fault of Count Olaf and his treacherous deeds to destroy their lives. **

**She put her hand to her face and felt that tears had appeared and were softly rolling down her face. She wiped them away quickly not wanting her siblings to hear that she was crying and to start comforting her. She needed to be looking after them. Not the other way round. She looked around her and began to notice how dark it was slowly becoming and how it was going to become more difficult to control the boat to safety. She took a deep breathe in and close her eyes, wishing that everything would disappear and things would go back to normal. She hated this, feeling totally helpless and unable to do anything. **

**"Violet?" She turned her head around quickly and saw that Klaus had woken up. **

**"I didn't wake you, did I?" She asked, worrying that he had heard her crying, though it was silently done. **

**"No" He smiled back at his sister. "You didn't so don't worry, I was woken up by this dreadful wind. It's been getting worse, I hope it dies down soon." He said shivering with two of the blankets that he had on already. He looked at his sister, hoping that she would have an idea or two, just in case. **

**"Yes I know. I have been trying to think of different ways that we can make sure that the wind doesn't damage the boat" She said honestly to her brother. **

**"You don't think it could damage it do you? I mean…what would we do if it did-did damage it?" Violet noticed that there was a hint of worry in her brother's voice she didn't want to scare him, that was the last thing that she wanted to do. But, she did want to involve him, since he was becoming much older. **

**"Don't worry Klaus, if anything happens and hopefully it won't. We will be all here to make sure that we are able to fix it. No matter what the cost is." She turned away from her brother and carried on looking at the sea. She knew one thing that she was looking out for, but she knew that their would be a slim chance of her ever finding what she wanted to see so desperately in the world.. "Klaus. I want you to make a promise to me. And, I don't want you to break it, no matter what happens. Okay?" **

**"What's the promise first?" Klaus asked her, moving closer to his sister, being careful not to wake up Sunny and Beatrice since they were very tired. **

**"I don't want you too argue with me Klaus, I just want your word. Okay? …If anything were to happen to me I want to you to go on without me and make sure that Sunny and Beatrice are safe." Violet had told her brother quickly. She hated having to say this to her brother but she needed to think about them. Make sure that they were protected. **

**"Violet-" **

**"No Klaus, no." That was the last word to be said by Violet to her brother about the situation. She didn't want to blow it out of proportion. She didn't want it to be that way. She wanted it to stay good for now. Violet looked at the waves that were beneath her, they were becoming stronger, violent like the wind. She reached up to her hair to tighten her bow. She wanted to start preparing herself now. "Klaus, released the sails, we need to catch the wind and see if it can try and take us to land. We can't stay too long in this wind." **

**Klaus nodded at her sister and walked quickly, but silently to the sails to open them out. Immediately the wind caught the sails and the boat was off, the waves were becoming rougher and harder against the boat. **

**"What's going on?" A sleepy Sunny asked. She had just woken up to the sound of the waves hitting the side of the boat, rocking everyone on board. **

**"Sunny, I want you to take Beatrice and yourself and get a life belt on. Beatrice will be too small for one, but you are to hold onto her. No matter what. Okay?" Like her brother, she just nodded in agreement. She bent over to little Beatrice and went to find the life belts that they had packed onto the boat. Once she had found hers, she placed it over her head and tied herself up tightly and huddle in the corner of the boat protected, for now. **

**"Klaus, I need you to grab an oar and try to row with me." Violet instructed her brother. **

**"What good will rowing do? The waves are too strong for the waves. The power of them could just snap the oars anyw-" **

**"Klaus! I know, but we need to try! We need to keep the boat upright and not beneath the waves!" She grabbed the nearest oar and placed it in the water, feeling the force of the waves against her own oar. She struggle to move it against the waves, it was beginning to hurt her arms and cause her to let the oar slide out of her hands. But, she refused to let go, she would never. She tried to push the oars forwards and backwards against the waves, but she was feeling breathless and tired, unable to continue anymore. She turned to look at her brother, and watched him try his hardness to make this work. She was so proud of Klaus for trying, even though in the back of her mind she knew that this wouldn't work. If it did, it would be a miracle. But she had to be positive, not for her sake, but for her siblings. **

**"SUNNY!? ARE YOU OKAY THERE!?" Violet shouted to her little sister over the noise of the thunder and the waves hitting the side of the boat. Sunny looked but her sister and merely shouted "okay" back at her. She was too scared, no, she was terrified. She looked back and forth at her brother and sister, watching them struggle, but not giving up. She put her arms round little Beatrice making sure that wouldn't slip out and fall off the boat in the dark cold watery that was now circling them. **

**Violet was struggling to keep up with the waves that was crashing against the boat, and the oars. She had a sinking feeling that something was going to break, create a leak in the boat which could possibly lead them to their doom. **

**Klaus was also now finding it difficult to keep up with everything that was happening him around himself. He felt like he should just give up and call it a day, that perhaps they timed the departure of the island too sure and maybe they should have saved it for another day when the weather was not bad in this month. But he knew that you could not predict the weather and he did not know it would be like this until he experienced it first hand. He wasn't going to let his siblings down, so he continued battling against the waves around him, trying not to think about what could happen to him. **

"**Violet!! What are we going to do!? The waves, they are too strong for us! We need to either to go back or find land!" Klaus shouted across to his sister, who, like himself, was struggling harder against the waves.**

"**How on earth can we turn back now!? We are too far out in the ocean! We just have to rough it out!!" She knew from a map that she had found back on the Island that their was land not too far from where they were. She was sure that it would be entering the United States or either one of the countries over in Europe. They had been sailing for days now and they had to coming up to some sort of land eventually, but when this was she did not know. **

**Then, she heard the worst thing imaginable. The cracking of wood. The cracking of their boat that was sailing in the deepest and dangerous water known to man. She snapped her head round, hoping that she was wrong. But as she gasped she knew that she was right. The boat that was suppose to be carrying them safely across the waters was now going to destroy their lives.**

"**VIOLET!" Klaus screamed to her. He was trying not to point at the crack since he knew that he would dropped his oar into the water.**

"**I see it Klaus! Just hand on!" Violet tried to reassure him. She had no idea how this was going to work because she needed to reassure herself now. There was only one thing that she could think of to do. To prepare themselves for going overboard. She dropped the oar into the boat, telling Klaus to do the same. He had learnt to follow what his sister was doing and not to judge her actions. He watched his sister run carefully over to the terrified Sunny and the sleepy Beatrice and grab two life jackets. She pulled Klaus over to her and shoved the jacket on him and made sure that it was on him securely. Ignoring his questions and moans, she did the same. She placed the life jacket on her cold body and made sure that it was tight enough. She looked over to Klaus and asked, "Do you think…what's making the waves move viciously, is the Unknown?" Klaus looked back at her, and looked into the ocean which was becoming more and more scary as he thought about it. He did not know how to answer her. The thought of something living down there, waiting for them, sent chills up his spine. Moving towards Violet and sitting down next to Sunny and Beatrice, he felt tears running down his cheek. He was scared, for his life, and his sisters' lives. He wanted to be a normal child, with their parents, nagging him to do his homework, having fun with his friends, just being a normal teenager, in a normal life. But he was here. In this mess.**

**Violet sat down next to Klaus and closed her eyes, feeling the boat rocking backwards and forwards and listening to the water that was leaking into their only way of returning back to land. She felt a hand grab her own, tightly, as a way of comfort. She opened her eyes and looked down to see Klaus' hand holding her own. She looked up and smiled at him as best as she could, but the tears were giving her away.**

"**This is not the end." Violet whispered to him, returning the tight hold on his hand, remembering something that would safe them. She reached over and lifted little Beatrice into her hands and Klaus did the same with Sunny. "Before we left I found two little dinghy's that we could use in case of…this" She reached over to the corner of their little boat and pulled two bags towards her siblings. "You just pull the string and out it comes."**

"**And there is only two?" Klaus asked her.**

"**Yes."**

"**And it's two to each?"**

"**Yes."**

"**So, what happens if we get separated?" Klaus asked worrying about the circumstances that they were in.**

"**Is it a risk that you want to take?" She replied back to him. He did not have to answer. She stood up and walked carefully on the boat and beckon Klaus, who was holding safety onto Sunny, to do the same with his dinghy. "Now on three you are going to pull the string. You will placed it in the water as safely as you can and get yourself in. Do you understand?" She asked him seriously.**

"**Yes." He gulped.**

"**Sunny, do you?"**

"**Of course." She whimpered back to her older sister. **

"**Okay, Klaus. One…two…three!" They both pulled the stings and watched the sickly orange dinghies come to life. She watched carefully as Klaus held onto his dinghy as he placed it as best as he could in the vicious water. He slipped himself carefully into the dinghy holding onto Sunny. Once safely in, he and Sunny could breath. He held onto the boat as he watched his sister placed her dinghy into the water. Sunny was safe now, so he could reach over and hold onto his sisters as she did the same. **

**Violet carefully placed little Beatrice in and held onto the side of her dinghy as she lowered herself in. Just as half of her body was hanging off the side of the boat, a waved came crashing against the other side of the boat, causing Klaus to lose his grip, on the boat and Violet's dinghy. "NO!" He screeched. He wasn't screeching because he lost his grip, or the fact that Beatrice was sailing in a dinghy by herself, but had not drifted off (yet), that everything was turning into one unforgettable mess, but because Violet had fallen into the dark depths of the water, with no signs of returning.**


	2. Drifted Apart

Klaus looked into the dark depths of the water, hardly believing what he had just witnessed. He kept screaming for his sister that was somewhere beneath him, out of reach.

"VIOLET!!!" He hoped that his sister was going to re-appear within seconds, but nothing returned back to him and his little sisters. He removed the fear that was inside of him, ready to go underneath the water to rescue his sister. But just as he was about to go in, he felt a small hand grabbed his shirt. He turned his head and saw Sunny, with tears rolling down her cheeks like a waterfall.

"NO! Please help me!" Klaus looked at what his sister was trying to do, she was reaching over to the other dinghy in the water with little Beatrice. He knew that if he did not help her now, that he would lose her as well. He tried to hold back the tears that was forming in his eyes and reached over, and since he had much longer arms than Sunny, he was able to hold the dinghy with his shaky hand.

"Sunny! I need to go and find her! I can not stay here and do nothing!" He shouted over to her. She did not reply to him, she knew that he had to find their older sister, but if he went under what was to say that he would not return with her? Or himself?

He knew what she was thinking, and he had made a promise to his older sister, that he was going to look after Sunny and Beatrice if anything happened to her.

As the waves bumped them further away from their man-made boat they watched as it was slowly going underneath the waves, where their sister was.

There was no logical reason to how both of Baudelaire orphans felt as they watched their only way of returning home, slowly making its way to the ocean bed. The only sound that was to be heard, was that of tears. Sunny looked over to her younger sister and watched as she rocked backwards and forwards in the dinghy that was carrying her as safe as it could. She was that age once, though she did not remember much about it, but she wanted Beatrice to have a better childhood than what she had. She had her siblings, but that wasn't enough to ease the pain of losing her parents.

When both Klaus and Sunny thought that all hope was over, they saw a hand appear from underneath the water. They both gasped as they saw that the hand belonged to their older sister. Klaus used his other hand and to grabbed her and pulled the hand and her body so he could place it safely on her dinghy.

"KLAUS!" Violet gasped as she took in the air that was now filling her lungs. "SUNNY!" She pulled herself into the dinghy with the help of Klaus and Sunny. She was careful not to land on Beatrice as she placed herself inside and rested, breathing in and out, remembering what it felt like to fill air in her lungs.

"What happened?" Klaus asked her, still holding onto the dinghy that was more difficult now that Violet was safely back.

"Well…after I had placed…Beatrice inside…I was reaching to get myself in…but the wave that knocked the…boat…causing me to fall out…into the water and…something hit my head…knocking me out." She explained to her siblings.

"Like what?" Sunny asked her, wiping the tears on to the blanket that was around her tiny, cold body.

"I don't know…it was not big though. If it was…I think I would have…stayed down longer…" She replied back, not wanting to think if it was something larger. None of the Baudelaire siblings wanted to think about that.

Silence fell upon them, expect for the waves that was crashing against them, but was becoming less rough as the hours went by. Both Violet and Klaus had decided that it would be best for them to take turns holding each others dinghy's since neither Sunny or Beatrice could possibly do such a thing. This meant that one was to rest for at least two hours, while the other sibling kept all four siblings together and watched carefully for any other signs of life.

As the hours went by, both of the Baudelaire orphans grew wary of not much sleep as they both returned to take their role. And as they became more and more tried they began to do their job with less effort. And though they did not realise that they were making a terrible mistake and not being selfish in anyway, when they woke, it would be worst than anything else.

**Violet and Beatrice.**

The sun was shinning down on Violet's face, on her body, her hair, everywhere. It felt like bliss. Since being in the freezing, dark water, she felt happier that her siblings and her were enjoying a bit of sunlight. Her hands reached her eyes and rubbed them as she tried to focus on this new day. Her vision was slightly blurry, since it had not adjusted yet to the light, but all was well. In her opinion.

"Klaus, Sunny. It's a nice day today. The waves have certainly calmed down." She smiled to herself, awaiting their reply. No answer came, from either of them. She thought they were probably asleep or chatting away to each other and couldn't hear her. She rosed up and stretched her arms and turned her head into the direction that her brother and sister were in.

Nothing.

Her eyes widen and panic rose. They were not there. She looked down and saw that Beatrice was still there, sound asleep, like a little kitten. But her other siblings were not there.

"Klaus! Sunny!" She shouted for them, hoping that their answer was going to come from across the distance. Shouting back to her that they had merely drifted off but were not far from her.

This was not true. Far from it.

"KLAUS! SUNNY!" She screamed on the top of her lungs. She felt Beatrice waking up next to her. She felt bad for disturbing her, but her brother and sister were lost. She had lost them. She had failed to protect them, and it was her fault. Her hands reached into the water and she began splashing her hands to make herself and Beatrice move in any direction. Hopefully to one she wanted the most.

She was moving her hands as fast as she could, but it was not helping. Water was now splashing into her dinghy, doing nothing but harm as little Beatrice cried as the cold water hit her skin. Violet turned around and saw her little sister crying her eyes out. She picked her up and gave her warmth and comfort.

She kept looking around in the ocean, hoping that they would come into view at some point. But they did not come. No one did.

"Oh please, please…" She cried to herself, making sure that Beatrice was still safe in her arms. "No…no…" She couldn't think properly, their was nothing she could do. There was herself and a baby. No food, no tools, nothing. Her life was crashing down before her eyes.

_You have failed, you have failed_. Was circling around in her mind. She had, in her opinion.

She wiped the tears that had formed in her eyes and began looking around the ocean to see if land would appear. She hoped that if she did see land appear, that Klaus and Sunny would be there too.

But, as usual, she saw nothing.

"What am I going to do?" She asked herself.

What was she going to do? All hope seemed to be lost.

Hours went by as Beatrice and herself drifted further and further into the ocean. The cries from her little adoptive sister made her cry as well because there was no food to give to her. She kept her eyes opened all the time for a boat or for something.

At 11:18am she saw a ship sailed past in the distance, Violet tried to stand up and scream for help, but as she watched the ship carried on sailing she knew that they were not coming to rescue her and her sister. She sat back down in the dinghy and watched the ship sail off into the distance as she silently cried to herself.

At 3:15pm she thought she saw her brother and sister sailing in the dinghy east from where she and Beatrice was. She screamed their names out but sadly no one replied back to her.

"KLAUS! SUNNY! IS THAT YOU!?" She kept trying and trying, hoping that they would recognise her voice. She assumed that they were too far away from her and was thinking about jumping into the ocean and swimming towards them. But once she was ready, they were gone. She had never felt so alone in the world.

It was reaching nightfall and Violet and Beatrice were huddled up together trying to stay warm. They were both extremely hungry and thirsty but there was nothing that she could do about this.

Violet's eyes were slowly closing, her body was trying to tell her that it was time for sleep, though she did not want to. She needed to stay awake.

_Violet was dancing, she was dancing in the moonlight. She was happy, she was beaming like the stars in the night sky. She turned to face him and smiled ever so romantically at him and he bent down to kiss her softly on her lips. They danced the night away, moving through Paris, London, New York, Tokyo and Rome. She had never felt so beautiful._

_Her siblings watched and clapped. They were all so grown up. They were together again, as one._

_But then, she was sinking, sinking into the sand. He was taking them, he wanted them back for himself again. She screamed and screamed as she watched her siblings turn away from her and clapped into the darkness Iwith him and how her love fell to the ground, ice cold. Faded away from her, without a trace…_

Violet awoke from her dream, she was breathing heavily and was sweating. She raised a hand to her head to wipe off the sweat that was slowly making its way down her face. _Had that been a dream_? She asked herself. Or was that something that had yet to happen, she wondered.

Opening her eyes, she could not believe what she saw. Land. It was dark but she could see the palm trees that were swaying in the cool breeze of the night. She bent over in the dinghy and began to paddle her way over to the land. The waves were calm and so there was no problem getting to shore.

The water was shallow now, she picked herself out of the dinghy and Beatrice, and stepped into the cold water. She felt the water that was circling around her ankles, it felt rather calming. She pulled the dinghy behind her, in case she needed it later and began walking towards the palm trees that were in front of her.

_Maybe Klaus and Sunny are here_, she thought to herself. There's a chance that they could be here, there has to be.

And as Violet thought the happiest of thoughts, Beatrice and herself made their way into the island that was in the Unknown.


	3. The Royal Harper

**Klaus and Sunny**

There was a warm summers breeze hitting two of the Baudelaire orphans as they laid back in their dinghy's. They had never felt so peaceful in long time.

Klaus was in a deep sleep, waiting for his turn to hold the dinghy since his resting time had not come to an end yet. But Sunny was awake, but decided that it would nicer just to close her eyes and enjoy the moment that she had for herself. For as long as it was going to last.

She began thinking about what would happen when they all found land, if they were going to be in serious trouble with the law, if they would ever see Mr. Poe again or would they see any of their friends?

These questions remained unanswered in her mind. No one knew the answers, not herself, her siblings, no one. It was a lonely feeling not be able to know where ones future lays ahead. Though Sunny, tried to not worry about this, she was thinking positively, even with an empty stomach.

"Violet? Is there food?" She knew that this was a stupid question to ask, but she was very hungry and quite thirsty and was not up for fishing in the sea and drinking salt water. "Violet? Violet?" She kept calling for her name, confused that she couldn't hear her. She opened her little eyes and looked over to where her sister should be. Her mouth hung open in shock.

Her sisters were gone.

She moved her hand over to Klaus to wake him up, continually staring at the empty ocean space trying to work out what had happened.

"Sunny?" Klaus sleepily said to her, "what is the matter?" He asked, yawning. He was so tired that he just wanted to crawl into a warm comfy bed, but at this moment in time that was impossible.

"Violet, Beatrice, they are gone" Sunny quietly said to him in a hush whisper. For anyone else that may have been next to her, they may have found great difficulty trying to listen to what she had just said. But Klaus heard with no difficulty. He clearly heard her little sister say that their two other sisters were gone.

"I-I don't understand!" Klaus exclaimed to her. He sat up carefully in his dinghy, looking around the ocean trying to find an explanation to where they were. He was considering going into the water so he could find his sisters, but in the vast ocean they could be anyway by now.

"Klaus! We will find them!" Sunny reassured him placing a tiny hand onto his own. He looked into her face, that had tiny tears rolling down her cheeks. He was trying to make a sound come out of his mouth so he could agree with her, but he was unable to make any noise. All he could do was force a nod. He slowly sat back into his dinghy and stared out into the ocean, hoping and wishing that he would see his sisters again.

At 11:49pm they both believed that they had saw Violet and Beatrice sailing not too far from where they were. They screamed and shouted just so they could get her attention, but she could not hear them. They suddenly gave up, thinking that it would be hopelessly to continue and fail at the same time. To make it easier for the both of them they made excuses to way they did not jump in the ocean and swim towards what they thought was her.

Sunny thought that there was mostly sharks and all nasty creatures swimming around in the ocean ready to eat her brother and herself and that if they were both eaten they would not be able to save their sisters.

Klaus thought that the currents would send him and his sunny into the same general direction at some point. He had once read this in book and so he believed that their paths would meet eventually. How he wished he had a book to help him now.

3:15 pm, Both Klaus and Sunny travelled in the water together. Sometimes they would speak to each other, but other times they remained silent. As to say that if they spoke, it might cause them to miss something, or two someone's.

The waves rocked their dinghy, but thankfully the waves were not as rough as they were last night. It made them both feel slightly more comfortable to know they were not going to drown.

"Klaus…" Sunny whispered to him silently. He looked down at her and simply replied back with a yes to her. "What is going to happen?" He looked at her with confusion, as to shall what do you exactly mean. "Where do we go when land comes? Will we be arrested? What will happen to Violet and Beatrice…?" Sunny asked him.

He did not know the answer to her questions, he did not know if anything would happen to them, if they would be able to even find land, if they would be arrested and sent to prison, if they never ever saw Violet or little Beatrice again. He did not know any of the answers. But he had to give her an answer. A truthful one at least.

"We will think of something…I promise." And gave her hug to show his support. He looked up thinking that he had heard movement in the water.

He did.

There was something moving towards them in the distance, slowing down like they had seen them. He removed his arms from Sunny and motion her to look. She gasped. It was a ship.

It came closer and closer to them until they were right next to it. It was not the grandest ship in the world, in fact, it looked very old, like a cargo ship. The Baudelaire orphans did not mind this. It was there way to find land and Violet and Beatrice.

"HELLO DOWN THERE!" A booming voice came from above them, both Klaus and Sunny looked up at them and smiled at this new friendly face. "LOOKS LIKE YOU GUYS NEED SOME ASSISTANCE! COME ABOARD!" They looked each other and smiled like never before, and looked at the rope ladder that had been dropped down for them. Klaus allowed Sunny to start climbing up first and then began himself. He was trying to control his excitement about being on this ship. _Violet and Beatrice could be here_, he kept telling himself over and over again.

He climbed and climbed the ladder rope, hoping that his sisters would be awaiting Sunny and him. Once on board they both got a closer look the Captain had helped them both. The Captain was a middle aged man, with grey hair appearing around the sides and the top of his head. He was a small, large man with a happy smile slapped across his face. Klaus knew that he would get along well with this man.

"I'm Captain Hardette! I am the Captain of the Royal Harper, welcome aboard! I sail up and down these waters with my crew collecting cargo and all sorts of wonderful things!" He exclaimed to Sunny and Klaus, who was jumping up and down looking rather excited to see them both. They were both wondering if he was a member of V.F.D or not. He had not recognised them as the orphans that were wanted for a murder that they had not committed. This was good in their opinion. "So my little chums! What should I call you by then!"

"Oh yes, my name is Klaus Baudelaire and my sister Sunny Baudelaire." Klaus walked over to him and offered his hand to shake which he expected, where Sunny gave a bin toothy grin.

"How very nice to meet you! You look extremely hungry if I do say so myself!" Captain Hardette said to them each as he looked at all over them, horrified that he was looking at starving children. "If you come with me I will be able to get my cook to whip you up a nice meal and you can tell me of your hardship!"

Klaus and Sunny looked each at other. They had only just met the Captain and yet he was being the nicest person possible that they had met in a long time. Was there more to this or not? Without thinking anymore about this, they followed the Captain to fill their stomachs with food.

"So, that was when we were separated with our two sisters this morning. We have been floated in our dinghies ever since." Klaus said to him, finishing his last helping of jelly and ice-cream cake.

"I see, I see. Terrible, terrible." Captain Hardette said, shaking his head at the thought of this.

"Our sisters don't happen to be on here do they?" Klaus asked hopefully.

"No, I'm afraid not." He replied back to him, disappointedly. "You children are the first people that we have seen for months! But I'm sure they haven't drifted out too far. So don't worry your noodle. If we see them, they will be brought aboard as well!"

Though the Baudelaire orphans were disappointed with this news from the Captain, they were glad that there may still be a chance that their sisters could be rescue. "Ah! Here comes my crew for lunch! Everyone please gather here to meet our new friends!" Klaus and Sunny watched as a gathering of crew members of the Royal Harper came over to their table to meet them.

"Klaus, Sunny, this is Juliet. She is our finest and greatest member of the team…and also my wife!" He said in a hush whisper, which made him laugh and Juliet blush bright red.

"How do you do, Mrs. Hardette," Klaus said to her, extending his arm to shake it.

"Please, call me Juliet." She said with a smile on her face, returning the shake and smiling at Sunny. She was not like her husband. She was tall, with long dark red hair that was tied in a very loose bow. She looked about the same age as her husband, but their was something in her simple, calming face that made her look much younger.

"And over here is another finest member of my crew, Charlie Jones! He prepared the food that you ate today! Wouldn't have anyone else!"

"Awww thanks Captain! Nice to meet you both! I hope you enjoyed the meal" Charlie looked much younger than both the Captain and Juliet. He had a soft, kind looking face with long dark brown hair that flowed ever so nicely down to his shoulders. It was easily recognisable that he was the cook of the ship since he was wearing a once, white apron.

"Yes we did thank you, I rather enjoy cooking as well. Maybe you could teach some new skills?" Sunny said to him with a smile across her face. He looked at her surprised that such a young girl was interested in cooking and gladly said that he would take her into the kitchen any time to help her. This made her feel very welcomed and happy.

"Over here, we have the two twins Marc and Elliot Manns. They work down the cargo section of the ship. You very rarely find them coming up here in daylight!" The Captain laughed as the twins smirked at the Captains comments. Marc and Elliot Manns, were two very tall twins, taller than any other twins that Klaus and Sunny had met in their life. They had bright blond hair which was cut short, most likely not to get in the way of their work.

"And here we have our lookout for the ship, Bella! Come here lass, make your face known!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" She made her face seen to the two Baudelaire Orphans and they were able to get a closer look at her. She was fascinating to look at for some unusual reason and had bright red hair that was croppy and short to match her unique style. "You alright you two?!" She asked with a big happy grin on her face.

"Yes thank you." Klaus and Sunny replied back at same time.

"And last…but not least! Is Jasmine!" Klaus looked as the girl that appeared before his eyes. She was beautiful in his opinion. She had long, light brown curls that rolled gently down her shoulders, and bright brown eyes that matched her beautiful hair. Klaus had never seen someone more beautiful in his life, besides Fiona. "Jasmine is my adoptive daughter, and helps out where ever she can." The Captain said brightly to Klaus and Sunny.

"Hello." Klaus said to her, admiring her beauty.

"Hi." She said blankly to him, ignoring him and his sister. This hurt him, he did not understand what he could have done to upset her.

Once the Baudelaires had seen all of the crew members they all went back off to their work leaving the Klaus and Sunny with the Captain Hardette. He was talking over and over again about the ship and all different types of interesting things. But they went listening. They were looking out of the window. They could see two people drifting out in the ocean. Violet and Beatrice were drifting out in the ocean.


	4. The Island

The gentle evening breeze was moving ever so nicely around Violet and Beatrice, she felt calm, as calm as one could be. She was hopeful but not trying to be overtly hopeful because she knew that hoping for the best sometimes did not work out. She took giant steps in the sand, lifting one heavy foot up at a time. Her eyes were adjusting to the surroundings, looking at every single corner of this new land that she was on. Keeping her eyes open for any sign of life.

"This is going to be exciting isn't Beatrice?" Violet whispered into her tiny ears. She knew that there was going to be nothing exciting about wondering around a unknown island, but she felt that she reassure her little sister, though she could not understand her, but she felt better all the same.. As they both came further and further into the island, she looked up and stood in the same spot watching the amazing palm trees that swayed in the cold evening breeze. There was something that amazed her about the palm trees, but she couldn't quite place her finger on it. They seemed unreal but even that was not possible.

She carried on walking with Beatrice, holding her tightly not wanting anything to happen to her. As she continued further into the forest of the palm trees, she noticed that it was becoming darker and darker, making it rather difficult for her to place her foot down and carry on walking. The palm trees were now more closer together, making it impossible for her to walk around them. Branches of other trees that were surrounding her were catching her on her clothes, making her jump out of her skin thinking that someone was going to grab her. The sand her disappeared now and was replaced with long, dark, green grass that was rising up her legs that was scratching her legs and making her want to itch. She did not have a clue what was in the grass, what sort of animals lived in here but she did not want to find out. She stop in her tracks and thought about whether she really wanted to continue walking and come across a deadly tiger or something that could be possibly worse. She had to protect Beatrice and herself.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea…I should try and come back tomorrow…when I can see things a little clearer." She said to herself. The darkness reminded her of Dark Avenue and the tall trees that blocked out the sunlight, so no-one could see where they were walking. _At least they would not walk into the mouth of a hungry animal…_ Violet told herself.

She turned around slowly, making sure that she did not trip up and hurt Beatrice or herself, and made her way back to the beach. She would grab some of the palm tree leaves and build a shelter for the two of them. She didn't have a coat anymore, so she couldn't wrap Beatrice to keep her warm, so she would have to rip the bottom end of her dress to keep her sister warm, even if it meant that she was not going to be warm at all. Making her way back, she could feel that someone or something was watching her, it made her feel uncomfortable and scared that someone might be out there waiting for her. Her pace quicken, causing her to stumble and nearly trip. Baby Beatrice was now crying, tears were running down her little checks like a waterfall.

"Shhh, come on Beatrice it's okay, it's okay. We are okay…" She reassured her little sister, stroking her dark brown hair. Beatrice began to calm down slowly, the sound of Violet's voice was reassuring to her.

She picked up her pace again and began walking quickly back to the sea front and before she knew it, they were both back where they first started off. The evening was now turning sour for the both of them, the air was beginning to become colder and colder as the wind hit their faces and their whole bodies. Violet knew she had to begin work to find shelter for the both of them or it was going to be a rough night. She held her sister close to her chest to give her warmth, while she struggled to walk up and down the beach against the wind. She was looking for a collection of smaller trees that might be able to block out the cold air, a cave or something that would keep them warm.

After what seemed like a years worth of walking, the two Baudelaire orphans found what they were looking for. Though Beatrice did not know this of course. It was a small cave a couple of miles away from where Violet and little Beatrice had first landed on the island. It was big enough for the two of them and would do them fine until the morning. Violet entered cautiously in case there was someone or something that she did not want to come across inside.

"Looks like we will be fine here tonight Beatrice." She placed her down carefully by the cave wall and looked at her little sister wriggle around in the cloth that was keeping her warm. She knew that eventually Beatrice was going to remember that she wanted food and water. She knew that she would not be able to provide it to her unless she went deep into the Island, not knowing what could be there. But what she also did know is she couldn't let her little sister starve. That was just not right in any manner.

It was becoming a lot darker now and was too late to look for wood for a fire. Violet could not leave Beatrice by herself in case something or someone did come into the cave and she couldn't bring her out into the dark island because someone might take her then and there. It was a tricky situation in Violet's opinion. _Be cold or not?_

After a moment's thinking, she decided that it would be best to stay with her sister, whether she was cold or not. She removed her dress from her cold shivering body and placed it neatly in the centre of the cave. She then looked around her cave for a sharp rock, so she would be able to cut some of her dress up to give to Beatrice to keep her warmer. Luckily her dress was long so she would not have to take off too much of her dress. The rock that she held in her hands would be perfect for the job, she placed her finger carefully on the rock to see how sharp it was and with the slight mumble of an "ow" she knew then and there that it would be sharp enough.

She placed the sharp end of the rock on her dress and began making a hole to give her the right amount of cloth for her sister. It seemed like hours and hours for Violet to cut her dress up, with the sand beneath her dress it made it slightly more difficult to finish the job off. Her mind would drift off to her mother and father during the time that they were alive and they were all happy and everything was just right. She looked at the finish job and held it up to examine what she had done. She remembered when she first received this dress. It was a Christmas present from both of her parents, the last thing that her parents had given to her. She remembered the perfect detail of her purple dress when she first opened the silver wrapping paper. The reaction that she had when she saw it for the first time and how she ran upstairs to change into her new dress.

And now she had destroyed it.

A tear trickled down her cheek as she wrapped part of her dress around her little sister and tried to watch in the dark as she became more warm than Violet was. She placed her dress back on her cold body and did not feel any warmer than before. The cold air was travelling inside of the cave and making itself known. Violet knew that she should begin making a fire, for light and warmth. But she couldn't live her sister by herself and she couldn't take her with her. She laid her aching body next to her sister and looked up at the dark cave. She imagined that she was in her warm bed, in her own bedroom, in her old house. She tried to imagine what life would have been like if her parents were still alive.

These were thoughts that were never going to be answered. So could only imagine what life could be like. And as the thoughts travelled through her mind, she drifted off into an uncomfortable slumber, unsure of the future that laid ahead of her and her sister.

Violet awoke the next morning but not as the same as she did yesterday, when things seemed to be going a little bit better for her and siblings. She rubbed her tried, sore eyes trying to wake herself up quicker, but it was not working for her. She turned her head and looked outside of her cave and saw the weather had taken a turn for the worse, the wind was blowing harshly which was probably the cause for her waking up, it was raining more than ever, and it look just as dark as it did last night.

Violet sighed to herself and crawled over to the exit of her cave to get a closer look. She was shivering more than ever and couldn't control herself, it was horrible. She wasn't going to be able to find food and make anything that could help her or her sister. She turned back around to check that her sister was okay and saw that she was still asleep. But she knew that at some point she would wake up, become hungry, need food and water and love. Love she could give, but nothing else at the moment; she didn't know when she would be able to.

_Come on Violet, lets just think about what we are going to do…_ She told herself. Though, she knew full well that there was probably nothing that she could do. She was trapped on this island in the middle of nowhere, with no food, no nothing. She crawled back inside and sat at the back of the cave and stared outside. Hoping that if she stared long enough that the weather would die down.

Hours passed that first full day on the island, and it felt that she had been there for months or even years. She checked on little Beatrice to make sure that was reasonably happy, though she was crying every hour due to the fact that she was starving, Violet knew that she would be alright for a while and then she would have to find food.

Outside the weather was starting to become more violent. The rain was coming down much harder now and the wind was acting like a terrifying monster. She was concerned that the waves from the ocean would make its way into their cave, but she kept rtelling herself that the cave was too far away from the ocean's reach. But it still didn't make her feel any better.

Violet occasionally crawled over the exit of the cave to see if she could see any other form of life, but so far she was having no such luck. This caused her to feel most distressed until she saw a shadowy figure in the distance. She couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing, at first she thought they were playing a nasty trick on her. But she could definitely see someone there.

"Could it be?…" Violet asked herself, continually staring out into the distance, hoping that for certain that this could be her brother, Klaus.

But she didn't have to wait, because the figure was moving closer and closer to her. With a smile across her face, she felt that fears and worries where disappearing into the air that surrounded her. But as the figure came closer and closer towards her, her fears and worries came back to her as fast as they left her. She crawled back further into the cave, picking up her little sister as she came to her and huddled in the back protecting herself.

The figure was now officially inside the cave with her, she was trying not to breath so loudly so she wouldn't be heard. But this was not going to work since the figure already knew that she was in there.

Silence filled the cave, till an unknown voiced filled the quiet space.

"Hello…my name is Jacob."


	5. No Help For The Innocent

_**Klaus and Sunny**_

_They both watched in awe as they saw their two sisters, slowly drift further and further out into the distance. Their faces were pressed up against the small window that was keeping them between their sister._

"_Captain Hardette! Please, you need to help save our sisters!" Klaus spoke at the top of his voice, pressing his face closer to the window._

"_Save them please!" Sunny shouted to the Captain that was still speaking to himself. When a small voice spoke next to them._

"_Leave it. You're too late." Klaus and Sunny turned around and were surprised to see Jasmine there talking to the two of them._

"_What do you mean it's too late?" Sunny asked her, with a puzzled look on her face._

"_They are as good as dead. No one ever survives when they enter the sea." She replied back to them without a care in the world. Klaus and Sunny looked at her, faces both filled with shock by what she had just said._

"_How dare you say that! They are our sisters and we are going to save them no matter what!" Klaus replied back to her, hurt by her horrific comment._

"_Whatever…" Was all the she said. She turned on her heel and walked out of the canteen. Klaus did not bother to watch her leave, he would not entertain her in any manner. He decided to move over to the Captain and put a hand gently on his shoulder to grab his attention. _

"_Please Captain, our sisters, we have just seen them, out in the distance. Please you must do something to save them." Klaus begged him. The Captain looked up at him in shock and jumped out of his chair and moved quickly over to the window. He peered at of the window, and began tutting to himself. "tut, tut…"_

"What's the matter Captain? Please we need to save them!" Klaus said worryingly.

"Oh no it's not that. I'm just surprise young man that you would tell lies to me…" The Captain spoke to him with sadness and disappointment on his face. Klaus and Sunny looked at each other in amazement. They could not believe that he thought that they were lying to him.

"No Captain, my sisters are really at there. They have most likely drifted off. If we turn the ship around now we will be able to save them in time." Klaus replied back to him.

"I'm sorry but even if your sisters are indeed out there, there is nothing that I can do. I'm sure that they will turn up sooner or later." Captain Hardette gave them a small smile and sad pat on the back. He gave them one last look, turned around and walked very slowly out of the canteen.

The Baudelaire children watched as he left them, as he left their sisters. They had hoped that he would try and find their sisters but now it seemed that he would not believe anything that they said to him. It seemed that their lives were only going to get worse and worse.

"Come along children. I will show you to your rooms and you will begin helping us tomorrow." They turned around and show the Captain's wife standing just across from them. She did not have the same happy, smiley look on her face like she did before. In fact, she looked positively angry. Not wanting to make her worse, Klaus and Sunny, hurried over to her and made their way for a long and sleepless night.

The two Baudelaire children laid awake in their bunk-beds for most of the night, thinking about what comment Jasmine had said to them, how the Captain had believed them to be lying and how Juliet, the Captain's wife seemed to have switched and become a completely different person. And their sister's…who knew where they might be now. They would most likely be starving, thirsty or even…

"Klaus…" Sunny's little voice filled the room.

"Yes? What's wrong?" Klaus replied back to her, staring at the ceiling, imagining that it was a bookshelf filled with millions and billions of books for him to read.

"I'm fine, its just…will we ever see them again?" Sunny asked in a tiny whisper. He was waiting for this question, but he didn't have an answer for her. He just closed his eyes and rolled over on his side and pretended to fall asleep. Sunny knew that he did not want to answer his question and so she in return she pretended as well. 

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

Sunny jolted in her bed and nearly hit her head. She was surprised to hear someone knocking on her door this early in the morning. She rubbed her eyes so that she would awaken and open her mouth to let out a big yawn.

"You guys awake yet?" A voice came from behind the door.

"Yes we are awake." Sunny replied back moving out of the bed sheets and into the cold, woodened ground. She hoped that there might be some good news coming their way, like their sisters were save, but she knew that it would most likely not happen. She watched as the door opened and the tall, brown haired Charlie came through the door. He did not seem like his happy self that he was yesterday. ` `

"Right, Klaus are you up?" He asked flatly. Klaus crawled his way down the ladder of the bunk-bed and landed next to his sister on the ground. "Good. So Sunny, you will be working with me today and Klaus you will be working with Jasmine. Sunny come with me and Klaus go outside and hunt for Jasmine." He didn't say anything else and walked out of the room. Sunny looked up at her brother and followed Charlie out of the room. She knew that Klaus died a little inside when he found out that he was going to spend the day with the one person that disliked him. But there was nothing that she could do about that. He was going to have to brave her and get to work. Like she was with Charlie.

"So Sunny, I think you can have some breakfast before we get to work. Does that sound okay?" Charlie asked her. Sunny quietly said yes to him and carried on walking. She was confused now, at first he seemed terribly grumpy and now he was beginning to seem rather cool and calm. This was unusual.

They both entered the Canteen and Charlie told Sunny to take a seat and that he would fix something up for her and himself. She nodded her head and moved over to the table and carefully sat herself down. She move her head over to the window and looked outside.

_She saw her two sisters sailing back to her, they are coming back, they are coming back to her. She waves and jumps up and down in her seat and screams on the top of her voice. They wave back and blow kisses and flowers fly down upon them. And then, grass grows from underneath their feet and they are stuck. They are not coming anymore, they are not coming._

"Sunny? You still here?" Sunny lookEed up, her face pale and merely says a yes to Charlie. "You look like you were miles away there. You okay?" He sat down next to her and placed her breakfast in front of her. Eggs, bacon, beans, mushrooms, sausages and toast. It smells like the best thing in the world to her.

"I'm fine thank you. I was just thinking about my sisters…" She quietly said to him, picking her knife and fork up and cutting her bacon into tiny little pieces.

"I heard what the Captain said to you and your brother…I really sorry about that. The Captain can be quite stubborn sometimes." Charlie replied back to her as he began to butter his toast. "It's not his fault…I suppose old age is the only explanation that I can give you." Sunny looked him and smiled, and went back to her breakfast. She was not thinking about the Captain she was thinking about what Jasmine had said to her and her brother.

"What's wrong with the water?" Sunny asked carefully. Charlie looked at her, and picked her glass filled with water and peered inside, "Nothing is wrong with it. All clean." He smiled back to her.

"No, that water." She told him, pointing towards the ocean. Charlie followed the direction of her finger that pointed to the sea that they were sailing on and sighed.

"Jasmine said something? Right?" He smiled a sad smile at her. Sunny looked sheepishly at him, she did not want to cause conflict but she did want to know what she had meant. "Don't worry about it. Jasmine is just a big meanie sometimes. I can't stand the kid if I'm honest."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with what she said?" She asked with a mouthful of egg.

"Oh yeah, well you know the Captain and his wife adopted her right? Well that's because her mother killed herself by jumping into the sea. Several other women have also died many years before, when the Captain was working as a kitchen boy! But every since then she has been telling everyone that the sea is cursed and will take female's lives." Charlie explained to her while washing down his bacon. She looked at him with her eyes wide open shock by this information. She didn't think that was the real reason. Things suddenly made a little more sense.

"Hey but don't worry about it, okay? So eat up and then get washed cause we have a long day and I'm gonna need you help."

Klaus watched as his sister left him in the cabin by himself. He sighed as thought about spending a whole day with the little miss ray of sunshine. He dragged his feet out of the room and wandered around looking for the bathroom to give him a quick wash. He didn't feel like eating much and so he was glad that he wasn't offered any breakfast.

"Hey there dude! What you looking for?" Klaus, surprised out of his wits looked up and saw Bella standing his way.

"Oh hello Bella. I'm just looking for the bathroom." He watched as she pointed her finger at the door next to him. She smiled and bounced off somewhere. He turned towards the door, pushed, and went inside. He closed the door behind him and bolted the door so no-one could get in. He, took his glasses off, turned the tap on and splash the cold, smelly water against his face. He looked up at the mirror and though he couldn't see his reflection properly, he could see water running down his face. No it was not water it was tears. He was crying.

He did not know why but he carried on crying, he was letting it all out. He was letting years worth of tears just come out. He couldn't stop himself, he felt that he should just continue and just let it happen. And then a loud knock came at the door.

"I'll be out in just one second!" Klaus shouted back at the door. He wiped tears from his face and sorted himself out. He unlocked the door and opened it to find Jasmine standing there in front of him.

"There you are. You were suppose to come find me as soon as you woke up." She said bluntly to him.

"Sorry I wanted to get washed." He replied back to her, confused that this was going to be a problem for her.

"Yeah well we have work to do, so get following." He watched as she stormed out of the corridor and out into the front deck. Sighing he followed her hoping that today would be a good one.

Over two hours had passed since Klaus and Jasmine got to work with each other. And for that two hours they had been silent together, they had not spoke one word to one another. Klaus was now wishing that he had stayed locked in the bathroom it would have been a lot more fun than having to spend time with her. 

They cleaned windows, scrubbed doors, washed floors, changed bed sheets, made beds and did everything else that no one else would want to do. Klaus was cleaning another window, but was not concentrating if it was clean or not but seeing if he could see his sisters, when a voice finally spoke.

"Why were you in the ocean?" Klaus turned around and saw the voice came from Jasmine. She wasn't looking at him, she was finishing making another bed. Her voice didn't seem to interested but then again she could have been faking it.

"Why do you want to know?" Was all the Klaus could muster to reply. He hated the fact that they had spent two hours in total silence and now she wanted to know how he came to be in the ocean.

"Just cause…"

He turned back around to the window and started cleaning again. He was wondering whether or not he should answer her. Or whether he should really care about what she had to say. He was just about to give her reply that would most likely be rude, when he saw green land coming into view. His mouth hung open as he watched.

"Looks like we heading into the Island again…" He looked at Jasmine and then back the Island and she was right. They were heading to an Island. But what shocked Klaus the most is why they were heading there and what were they going to find there.


End file.
